There are millions of employees and independent contractors who do not have checking accounts. Instead of receiving a payroll check, an employee or independent contractor can receive a payroll card. The payroll card can be provided by an employer. The employer can make funds available on the payroll card automatically using card account information. The employee or independent contractor can then use the payroll card at a bank or an ATM to withdraw funds.
When an employee leaves an employer, the employer may retain the payroll card or close the account on the payroll card. The employee looses the use of the payroll card for receiving payments from a new employer. A new payroll card must be issued in some cases.
Independent contractors have multiple or zero employers at any given time. When an employer terminates an independent contractor, the employer may retain the payroll card or close the account on the payroll card. For this reason, the independent contractor must have a separate payroll card for each employer. Similarly, an employee with multiple employers may also need a separate payroll card for each employer.
Embodiments of the present invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.